Que problema
by Agus y Moony
Summary: Que pasaria si Sirius y James se enamorarian de Lily? Descubranlo en este fic de los merodeadores cuando todavía no lo erani
1. Default Chapter

ACA ESTAMOS CON UN FANFICS DE LOS MERODEADORES, AUNQUE NO TIENE MUCHO QUE VER CON LOS FANFICS QUE ESTAN ACA SOBRE ELLOS, ESTE ES MUCHO MAS LIGHT, MUCHO MAS ATP. (APTO TODO PUBLICO) IGUALMENTE, ESPERAMOS QUE LES GUSTE Y SI QUIEREN DEJEN REVIEWS, NOS HARIAN MUY FELICES. SALUDOS, QUE LA FUERZA LOS ACOMPAÑE!! AGUS Y MOONY  
  
Cap. 1. Presentación de los futuros Merodeadores  
  
Segundo año en la casa Gryffindor. Tres chicos hablaban estirados en sus camas  
  
adoseladas. Uno, con anteojos redondos, pelo negro azabache enmarañado sobre su cabeza,  
  
miraba a los otros con expresión pensativa. Su nombre era James Potter. El segundo, el mejor  
  
amigo de James, Sirius Black. Alto, ojos marrones claro, (cada uno piense lo que quiera con los  
  
ojos) sonrisa fachera, hablaba seriamente sobre un tema que parecia preocuparle mucho.  
  
El ultimo, pequeño, tenía un finito pelo colorado que le caía sobre la frente, (lo mismo con el  
  
pelo de Peter) se llamaba Peter Pettrigrew, escuchaba atentamente a su amigo;  
  
-Tiene que haber una explicación! -insistió Sirius, -no puede ser que durante un año haya  
  
desaparecido todos los meses. Por una razón o por la otra siempre se termina yendo.  
  
-A no ser que sea un hombre lobo, no hay otra explicación. -comentó James mientras los demás  
  
se reían de su ocurrencia.  
  
Peter tiritó, las vacaciones de invierno estaban siendo muy frías y los pocos estudiantes que  
  
quedaban estaban junto al fuego. Cuando James iba a sugerir unirse a ellos, se abrió la puerta y  
  
entró a la habitación una chica pelirroja, bonita, cuyos ojos verdes brillantes relucían en su cara;  
  
-Sirius Black? -preguntó tímidamente.  
  
-Sí? -respondió Sirius levantándose rápidamente y, esbozando su famosa sonrisa se acerco a la  
  
chica;  
  
-Te llama la Profesora Mc.Gonagall, es por un trabajo que...  
  
Empezó a explicar ella, pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que el chico la arrastraba hacia fuera.  
  
-Si, si, después me contas.  
  
Bajando por la escalera, Sirius que la miraba arrobado, le pregunto:  
  
-Vos también sos de segundo, no?  
  
-Si, -respondió ella tranquilamente haciendo como que no notaba la mirada de Sirius,  
  
-vamos al mismo año...  
  
-Me parecía, contesto Sirius.  
  
Aunque no quería admitir que no sabia como se llamaba la chica, el muchacho tuvo que  
  
preguntar haciéndose el distraído:  
  
-Tu nombre era...?  
  
-Lily, respondió ella, Lily Parker (Evan nos parece horrible, sorry).  
  
-Ah, cierto, dijo Sirius sonriendo al ver sus enormes ojos verdes mirándolo. Pensando que  
  
nunca mas iba a poder dejar de mirarla, se topo de frente con la Profesora Mc.Gonagall, un  
  
tanto desilusionado con su voz mas inocente pregunto:  
  
-Necesitaba algo Profesora?...  
  
Mientras, en el dormitorio, James y Peter dejaron de hablar de cómo cargarían a Sirius cuando  
  
volviera, para retomar el tema de Lupin. Remus Lupin, el ultimo integrante del cuarteto, desde  
  
hacia un año, y en lo que iba de este, había desaparecido una semana se cada mes para luego  
  
volver como si nada. Sus amigos no podían dejar de preocuaparse, pero esta vez iban a  
  
averiguar donde estaba, si o si.  
  
Pasada media hora, retorno Sirius al cuarto, mas feliz que de costumbre, sus ojos brillaban de  
  
entusiasmo al reencontrase con sus amigos.:  
  
-A que no saben que estuve haciendo todo este tiempo...? Comenzo, cuando el sonido de la  
  
puerta abriéndose lo hizo callar.  
  
-Hola!! Hay alguien en la habitación mas divertida de Hogwarts?  
  
-Remus!!! Exclamaron los chicos al reconocerle la voz. Enseguida preguntaron al recién  
  
llegado: donde estabas? Aunque ya sabían la respuesta-  
  
El joven palideció levemente bajo sus rasgos cansados: -eh...Fui a ver a mi mamá chicos,  
  
perdón por no poder avisarles...  
  
Los amigos se miraron entre si pero no dijeron nada, hasta que Sirius, dándose cuenta de la  
  
incomodidad que tenia Remus exclamo contento:  
  
-Viste esa chica pelirroja tan linda que hablábamos el otro día?  
  
-¿Cuál? Pregunto Remus agradeciendo la interrupción.  
  
-Lily! Contesto Sirius como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.  
  
-Ah, sí, recordó Remus y preguntó: -Qué pasa con ella?  
  
-No, nada, es que estuve con ella todo este tiempo (bah, media hora en realidad, pero igual  
  
continuo)y yo creo que esta muerta con migo. Dijo Sirius y puso la cara mas "fachelinda" que  
  
tenia.  
  
-De verdad? Dijo Peter asombrado, -la que entro hoy?  
  
-Absolutamente, se agrando Sirius.  
  
-No te parece que exageras un poquito? Preguntó James riéndose, -A esta altura, si toda las  
  
veces que dijiste eso fuera verdad todas las de Hogwarts estarían muertas.  
  
-No, no, pero esta de verdad. Respondió Sirius  
  
-Ah! Bueno, confío en tu palabra, dijo James -voy a anotar en este papelito, Lily Parker,  
  
vacaciones de invierno de 1977.  
  
-Listo! Concluyo Siruis, como cerrando la apuesta.  
  
-Pero ahora falta lo mas importante, agrego Remus pícaramente.  
  
-Qué? Preguntaron ambos.  
  
-Que vos gustes de ella...respondió este rápidamente.  
  
-Yo creo que si gusta, opino Peter.  
  
-No se, un poquito.  
  
-Sólo un poquito? Preguntó James con picardía  
  
-si, respondió Sirius, "solo un poquito" James Potter.  
  
-Bueno, no te enojes. Se metió Remus, guiñándole un ojo a James  
  
-No me enojo Remus Lupin, contesto Sirius nuevamente.  
  
-¿Por qué los llamas con los apellidos? Preguntó Peter tímidamente.  
  
-No se, finalizo Sirius y se largo a reír ante la mirada de los tres chicos  
  
-No cambias mas, sacudió la cabeza james, y poniéndose serio añadió: basta de tonterías,  
  
tenemos mucho que estudiar  
  
Una suave lluvia de hechizos siguió a James después de estas palabras. Sorprendido se tapo la  
  
cara con las manos donde le empezaron a crecer hojas. Sin dejar de reírse, Sirius dijo: -"finite  
  
incantatem" y al toque desaparecieron los vestigios naturales de James.  
  
-¿Qué les pasa? ¿Por qué hicieron eso?  
  
Sirius lo miro, sorprendido de que se hubiera enojado y mientras una sonrisa asomaba su rostro  
  
explico: -no te acordabas que cada vez que uno de nosotros dijera algo de la tarea le íbamos a  
  
tirar hechizos?  
  
-No! Respondió James un poco malhumorado y desapareció por la puerta del cuarto.  
  
-Y a este que bicho le pico? Pregunto Sirius mientras Peter y Remus lo miraban , pero ninguno  
  
supo que decir. 


	2. Cap II

BUENO, ACA ESTA EL SEGUNDO CAPI. TENGAN EN CUENTA QUE ES INFANTILOIDE, (MUY TIERRRRNO). SI QUEREN, DEJEN REVIEWS, AUNQUE SEA PARA CRITICARLO, JA JA.  
  
Cap. II. Una noticia no muy esperada...  
  
Lo que en realidad le había molestado a James era que se había dado cuenta, justo en ese  
  
momento, que le gustaba la tal Lily, que le gustaba desde que la había visto en el Gran Salón su  
  
primer día, pero que en este tiempo no le había prestado mucha atención, diría el profesor  
  
Dumbledore: "es curioso como funciona la mente de las personas". Salió de la sala común y se  
  
fue caminando enojado al parque. Enojado porque le gustaba Lily, y enojado porque era un  
  
tonto, se había peleado con sus mejores amigos. En la puerta se encontró con esa "pelirroja  
  
debilidad".  
  
-Hola! Dijo ella haciendo una preciosa sonrisa, ¿Cómo estas?  
  
-Bien, ahora que te veo a vos, bien. Respondió James, lo que hizo que ella se sonrojara un poco.  
  
-Estaba buscando a tu amigo Black, ¿lo viste por ahí? Preguntó Lily  
  
A James se le borró la sonrisa, :-Si, -respondió, esta en el cuarto.  
  
-Gracias, dijo ella y se fue alegremente  
  
James se enojó aún mas, no sabía muy bien con quien y si ella y Sirius salían tendría que  
  
aguantarselo; aunque no sabia si podría.  
  
Mientras tanto, en la habitación de los chicos se escuchó un toc-toc  
  
-Adelante, dijeron los chicos al unísono.  
  
Lily entró y sonrojandose ante el hecho de entrar en un cuarto con tres varones preguntó  
  
timidamente: -Sirius está acá?  
  
-Huy, hablando de Roma...dijo Remus sonriendolé  
  
-Hablaban de mi?, preguntó Lily como para entrar en confianza.  
  
-Sí, ¿Qué necesitas linda? Dijo Sirius, Lily sonrojandose aún mas, dijo en voz muy baja:-No,  
  
nada que Mc. Gonagall te manda esto, respondió entregandolé unas hojas.  
  
-Muchas gracias! -dijo Sirius, -dejalos por ahí.  
  
Lily apoyó los papeles en la cama vacia y se fue a hacia la puerta.  
  
-Hey, Lily -la llamó Sirius  
  
-¿Sí?  
  
-Se te cayó un papel, -respondió él con una sonrisa pícara.  
  
Lily se dio vuelta buscando el papel caído:  
  
-Cuál? Preguntó ella sin ver ninguno.  
  
-El que te envuelve, bombón! -contestó Sirius y repitió su famosa sonrisa.  
  
Lily se ruborizó pero no se quedó atrás:  
  
-Parece que hoy los amigos se pusieron de acuerdo para decir piropos.  
  
-¿A sí? -dijo Sirius, -y que amigo mio te dijo un piropo hoy?  
  
-James, -respondió Lily y luego como le pareció que su "James" había salido con mucha  
  
confianza añadió: -James Potter, ¿sigue siendo amigo tuyo, no?  
  
-Si!, dijo el chico con una voz que no parecía la suya  
  
-Ah, -terminó ella y como notó que era una noticia nueva para ellos y algo desagradable para  
  
Sirius, abrió la puerta y se marchó.  
  
-Asi que Jamesito se nos enamoró de la Lily y no nos dijo nada. -comentó Remus como quien  
  
no quiere la cosa.  
  
-Eso parece, -respondió Sirius visiblemente enfadado y muy mal disimulado, si eso retendía  
  
-Qué bien! -exclamó Peter, -Ahora se van a pelear por una chica, guau! Si que hay acción en  
  
este grupo.  
  
-Y eso te parece divertido?! -replicó Sirius, Me voy! Cuando a este se pone tonto es mejor  
  
dejarlo! Y dicho esto salió como un huracán dando un portazo.  
  
-Y a este que bicho le picó? Dijo Remus, -no te preocupes Peter, -cuando se enoja dice  
  
cualquier cosa contra cualquiera.  
  
Peter asintió, tenía los ojitos llenos de lagrimas.  
  
-No te lo tenes que tomar tan así, verdaderamente él no quiso decir eso, -le aseguró Remus,  
  
aunque no sabía si lo que decía era cierto.  
  
FUE CORTITO, EL PROXIMO SERA MEJOR.... 


	3. Cap III

LLEGARON HASTA ACA? WAW  
  
Cap. III. Discuciones  
  
-Chicos!!! -llamó James, que ya se la había pasado el malhumor y cantaba.  
  
No hubo respuesta, ¿Dónde estarán? Se preguntó. Cuando decidió que mejor se pondría a hacer  
  
la tarea, descubrió unas hojas encima de su cama. Estaban escritas con una letra pequeña, prolija  
  
y linda, -esto es letra de mujer- pensó James. De pronto recordó que Lily habia dicho que  
  
necesitaba ver a Sirius, tal vez le tenía que dejar aquellas hojas de tarea, buscó alguna  
  
referencia del dueño, y muy abajo en letra diminuta leyó: Parker, L.  
  
Así que esa era su letra, era tan hermosa como ella.  
  
Pasó la mano por las escrituras lo que le hizo pensar en ella, en sus hermosos ojos verdes...  
  
-James? -preguntó una voz.  
  
Este se sobresaltó y sin querer tiró las hojas: -Si?  
  
-¿Qué hacias? volvió a preguntar Sirius, mientras se acercaba y tomaba las hojas. ¿Qué es esto?  
  
Luego de unos instantes comprendió: -Aaahhh.  
  
-Solo estaba viendo que era, mintió James  
  
-Ah, bueno, respondió Sirius poniendo un tono sarcástico, -siendo asi te quería preguntar algo...  
  
-Lo que quieras, contestó James, con una sonrisa de amistad, deseando que Sirius no le pregunte  
  
nada de Lily, en realidad no tenía como enterarse de su amor por ella, pero, aunque no sabía  
  
porque , los ojos de su amigo le estaban diciendo que tocarían el tema.  
  
En efecto:-¿Qué hay respecto a Lily? -preguntó su amigo, ¿sentis algo por ella?  
  
-No, claro que no...Bueno, si, ¿y que?  
  
-¿Cómo, y que? Ella era mia, no te basto que yo diga queme gustaba para que a vos tambien te  
  
guste!!  
  
-Pero que decis? Estas loco? No me podesprohibir que...  
  
Pero en ese momento se abrió la puerta y entraron Remus y Peter:  
  
-Como andan los Piro? -preguntó Remus, pero se calló al verlos, ambos estabn parados y se  
  
miraban furiosamente.  
  
-piro? -preguntaron al mismo tiempo, ¿por?  
  
-Por "piropeadores", ero viendo las circunstancias...-su voz se fue apagnado poco a poco.  
  
-Se estan pelando por lily? -pregunto entusiasmado Petern  
  
-No! -dijeron ambos, :-peleando?, nosotros?. Terminaron y sonrieron, pero era una sonrisa  
  
tenue, Remus sabia que aunque si se habian estado peleando ambos deseaban olvidarse y  
  
amigarse,,,Pero como eran uno mas orgulloso que el otro, no iban a hacerlo asi nomas. Como  
  
siempre, Remus intento ayudarles.  
  
-Hey chicos, que tal si dejan eso para otro dia y...-sacó su varita y grito "Expelliarmus"  
  
Cuando tuvo las tres de sus amigos en la mano, añadió: y como dijo Jim, nos ponemos a hacer  
  
la tarea?  
  
Los tres restantes se rieron por la prevencion de su amigo y luego se fueron a la bilbioteca a  
  
buscar material para hacer su tarea,  
  
De repente Sirius saltó con un: -Ya se!  
  
-¿Qué?, -preguntaron todos  
  
-No, nada, dijo guiñandole un ojo a james.  
  
Horas despues estaban , cansados y con los brazos doloridos volviendo a la sala comun.  
  
-Vamos a cenar?, -preguntó Remus, con voz cansada.  
  
-James y yo no tenemos hambre -mintió Sirius dandolé una patada a  
  
a James que se habia empezado a quejar.  
  
-¿Qué estarán tramando uestedes dos? -les reprochó Remus.  
  
-Vamos Pity, vamos a cenar.  
  
Una vez que psaron por el retrato, James empezó a protestar, pero Sirius lo calló:  
  
-James, tenías razón.  
  
Sus ojos le brillaban de una manera extraña, James lo miró a los ojos:  
  
-razón en que?  
  
-Remus es un "licántropo" -dijo Sirius, -estoy seguro. Hoy te lo voy a demostrar.  
  
-¿Cómo? -preguntó James.  
  
-Eso no importa ahora. Hoy, cuando los chicos se duerman.... 


End file.
